Max's Big Adventure
|image = |caption = George enlists neighbor Reggie, to spy on Max while he's walking to school and act as if he would heed the lessons taught at his school about not talking to or getting in a stranger's vehicle while walking to and from home in "Max's Big Adventure" at the end of Season 1. |season = 1 |episode = 4 |overall = 4 |airdate = April 17, 2002 |code = 103 |imdb = tt0587227 |writer = George Lopez and Rick Nyholm |director = Lee Shallat-Chemel |guests =Gregg Daniel, Dagney Kerr, Jim O'Heir, Mel Rodriguez,Cathy Shambley, & Rory Thost |previous = "Happy Birthdays" |next = "Who's Your Daddy?" (Season 2 premiere) }} "Max's Big Adventure" is the fourth episode of Season One of the ABC-TV series George Lopez, also the fourth overall series and season finale episode. Co-written by series star George Lopez and Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Lee Shallat-Chemel, originally a aired on April 17, 2002. Synopsis George thinks that despite Max's school play about stranger danger, that's he not ready to walk to school by himself. But Angie doesn't agree. He attempts to show Max horror films and follows him secretly to school to see if he's prepared. Plot summary Benny and George find themselves holding open auditions for workers to replace Reggie's position in the carpool, because had gotten arrested due to a bar fight, in doing so, George enlists co-worker Frank (Mel Rodriguez). Meanwhile, George tries to prove to Max that he is too young to walk to school on his own when he insists on Angie letting him do so. George decides to spy on Max while he's walking to school to test to see if he's learned the lessons taught at his school and what he and Angie have taught him about not talking to or getting into a car with strangers. When Max is approached and Mel tries to give him an excuse that he's lost his puppy and needs directions around the neighborhood to get him to get into the SUV, he runs away from him; when another neighborhood kid named Timmy walks by moments before, and offers to help look for the puppy and gets into the SUV, it almost foils George's plan, which fails anyway when Max refuses to do the same. Frank is then pulled over by their neighbor and friend, Jim, (Gregg Daniel) who's also a cop, who happened to be walking his own son to school at the time, as they explain to Jim that it was George's idea to test Max about not talking to strangers, as he has to rethink his plan of testing Max on child safety. Recurring cast/Guest starring *Dagney Kerr as Claudia *Mel Rodriguez as Frank *Jim O'Heir as Reggie *Gregg Daniel as Jim *Cathy Shambley as Mrs. Johnson *Don Tiffany as Parent #1 *Brooke Radding as Kid #1 *Jordan Calloway as Kid #2 *Hayden Tank as Kid #3 *Rory Charles Thost as Timmy (as Rory Thost) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Max's name in the title